Forever Yours, Faithfully
by uptomyoldtwix
Summary: If you read The Time Traveler's Wife, it's basically based off of that. Vauge enough?


One morning, I was at the kitchen table, eating what I normally eat for breakfast when I heard a knocking at my door. I finished what I was eating and got up to see who was at the door. But when I opened the door, no one was there.

"Strange," I said.

I went back to the kitchen to finish what I was eating. A little while later, someone knocked on the door again and I got up quickly but walked at a normal pace. When I got to the door again, as before, no one was there. But there was a blue scarf. _The _blue scarf.

"James? Where are you?" I asked out loud.

I went back a little shaken. _Where is he_, I thought. James had this condition (I guess you could use that word) where he couldn't stay in one time. Seriously, his body wouldn't let him stay. He said to me one day that the youngest age he remembered do it was at the age of six. But here's the thing, he only travelled to significant places or things or people in his life. When I first met him, I was only eight years old and he was twenty nine. Plus, my first meeting with him was while he was in my closet…. naked. He grabbed the first thing he saw to cover himself with which was this blue scarf I had. He always found that scarf when he appeared in my life until he disappeared about a few months ago. His condition was getting worse then; he couldn't stop moving through time.

He knocked at the door again and I sprinted to the door, dropping the blue scarf as I went, and threw open the door. What I had saw made me want to cry at that moment. He was _very _pale with dark circles under his eyes. He was also leaning against the door as if he would faint if he tried standing on his own. At that moment he fell into my arms and that was when I noticed something else, he was bleeding. A lot. I settled him down on the ground and said these words,

"James! Sweetie, what happened? Why are you bleeding?"

"Damn cousin of yours learned of my condition. Stabbed me and said I was an ally with the Devil," he said.

"Jack?"

"Yeah. Little did he know that you taught me how to throw an excellent right hook."

He tried to sit up to face me but he winced when he tried.

"Stay down, please." I said.

"I was just so happy to be able to jump to my normal time," he said, "I'll be able to see before I go."

"Go where?"

"Away where my condition can no longer torment you."

_Oh god_, I thought, _he's going to die_.

"Please don't! I should have said this more often but I love you. I can't see my life without you." I said.

I really couldn't. He was with me through everything. My first day of high school. Prom. My first kiss. My first _time_. College. Marriage. All of that and he is leaving me with a broken heart.

"I want you to continue on with life. I want you to be happy with our little boy," he said.

"How did you…"

He gave me a knowing look and said, "I remember appearing here when I was seventeen and having the best time of my life. I saw him, our little boy. He's just like you."

"Please don't leave. You need to be with him!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but I must. You know I will always love you and only you. Forever yours faithfully? James asked.

"Forever yours faithfully," I responded.

"I really needed to here that love," were the last words that James Anderson ever said to me.

And I cried. I cried and realized that I had never seen him over the age of twenty nine.

-Five Years Later-

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess who I saw!" said my son, Chris.

"Who sweetie?" I ask.

"Daddy!" he said.

I paused and looked at my child.

"W-w-who?"

"Daddy. He told me to say that you need to be happy. Why are you not happy Mommy?" my child asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older sweetie," I said.

I still think about James. I still keep the blue scarf. And, I still remember what he had told me five years ago. Most things he said to me were right but there was one thing that he was wrong about. My Christopher was more like his father than me. And with that thought, I was a very happy mother.


End file.
